Ninjago the next generation
by Ultimate slug slinger
Summary: The ninjas disappeared 16 years ago and now there kids must take up the new duties and stop the overlord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my fist fanfic so helpful comments will make it better. this chapter is a test run if 50 positive comments come in i'll do another chapter. so here our story begins.**

characters

Kaya

female

whiteish blonde hair with red streak (usually in a braid)

redish brown eyes

Jade

female

brown hair and eyes

Ash  
male  
just like cole (and same attitude as well)

Drew  
male  
messy blonde hair  
light blue eyes

Kaya pov

i woke up in my bed in the orphanage. Again my best friend jade forgot to turn her alam off. "Jade turn it off" i said as i thew my only pillow at her. the only response I was a drowsy growl. So I got up a turned it off. "there" I said. I got dressed in my usual:a red tee shirt under a black jacket with combat boots and some old jeans. Jade then walked out in the ugliest gray dress ever "No" i said pointing to the dress."fine" jade said "go on to school i'll met you there." so off i went to the worst place in the world : high school.


	2. Authors note (please read)

**Hey! I know even I hate authors notes and I'm the author but I just need to tell you some things. first What do you think of drewXKaya ( Ice X fire) . Second if you have any ideas pleas post them. Third I have changed the comment thing to 15. I will try to update soon till then... PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for all the the icexfire thing just think of Zane and Kai's faces** when** they find out...(thinking time)... LOL! oh and every thing will be explained in chapter 4**.

Kaya pov

i arrived at school just in time, but guess who HAD to make me late. yes, it was the cheerleaders. "Hey freak" said the leader of the cheerleaders Miki. Don't get mad Kaya don't get mad i thought. "hi duck-face" i said back. apparently jane had arrived because she then said "oooooooooooo".So then the cheerleaders leave grumbling. As they left I heard in my head Miki say What a loser.

Lunch that day Jade pov

Kaya and I came and sat with our fellow orphans and friends, Ash and Drew . They waved us over we talked and then it came to the discussion of this."Hey did you guys hear? we got a new gym teacher." said Drew "WHAT?"Kaya,Ash and i said in unison."His name is Mr. G." said Drew. The bell rang and we left.

(gym class) Drew pov  
ugh. Gym class. luckily Kaya,my friend and huge crush, has it with me. everyone walks out of the locker room. Then i saw the new gym teacher, he had medium length blonde hair with green eyes. "Ok everyone" he said "I'm Mr. and today were gonna do some martial arts." Oh great I thought "here's a list of the match ups" said mr.G

(still gym) Kaya pov  
"Oh great I'm paired up with Miki." i said walked over to me and dragged me over to a then said "just give up now I'm a black belt"I then said "No" . miki thew a kick at me in that minute some thing just went crazy.I grabbed her leg i midair and flipped her. I the put my foot on her chest and said something like "surrender or die".by the time whatever went crazy stopped everyone was looking at me. BOOM! we heard as a hole in the wall was formed. As the dust cleared i saw them. "SKELETONS!" i heard someone scream.

**There any improvements to be made? or any ideas plz comment them to me.**


	4. Please read (sorry)

**I am really sorry that you waited so long and all you get is an authors note **  
**But I now have writers block so please I need ideas send up now i will as many a possible ok but just wait one more week a most for it. (I got Namonia but its gone now so I should be back to writing now. Bye XD.**


	5. Chapter 4

I am really sorry people. I have been super lazy with this story.I hope to get a schedule up soon. ps my Odessy of the mind team won!

Last time: "skeletons" I herd someone scream.

Ash pov

Skeletons, real skeletons wow! I mean just a minute ago Kaya beat up the head cheerleader. So for some reason I ran at them but so did Jade, Drew, and Kaya.  
But before we got to them I saw a flash of green. Then, we saw him, the green ninja.

Lloyd pov

Are these four them?

Drew pov  
Oh my gosh! The green ninja! But were are the other ninjas? He beat up the Skeletons with ease but by the almost everyone had run away except for me,Ash ,Kaya , and Jade."Come with me" he says. We all follow. "Thats weird he walking toward Mr.G's office" I walk in to Mr.G's office "What are your names?" He asks. We all tell our names. When we stop he looks happy. " I have found you, after sixteen years,I have found you.". "What do you want with us?" I ask. " let me explain"the green ninja said.  
He then grabbed my head and everything went black.

Sorry for the cliffhanger review please.


End file.
